


Your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [6]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl The CW
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, fluffy af, kara and lena love each other, some cuteness after the jab we got from part of the cast during SDCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed.Based briefly on All Too Well by Taylor Swift. It's happy, I promise.





	Your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> After what went down on SDCC, I couldn't help but want to pamper my fellow shipmates with some fluff I was long due posting. I wrote this while being high in pain killers after my breast reduction surgery, and I forgot it existed until I went through my google docs again. Enjoy this fluff!

It was like any other night. Kara left to save the city and she stayed in her big house, feeling lonely as ever. It was weird how much Lena relayed on Kara to have a decent night of sleep. How much she needed the hero’s strong arms to shield her from every evil in the world. Not that she wasn't strong enough to protect herself, but a person always has their weakness. And Lena's were too many to count on one hand. Thankfully, Kara was patient. Kara was loving. Kara was tender. Kara held Lena those nights when her demons crawled up their bed and wrapped their vicious hands on her throat, keeping her from finding her breath. Kara soothed, and Kara kissed away any tear Lena could shed. And Lena couldn’t be more thankful. 

 

Their start had been so, so weird. Best friends? No. They never were. They loved each other from the beginning. Their eyes connected that first time and it started from there. Lena had never had that connection before, neither had Kara. And that made it even more incredible.      
  
Lena was more than glad they connected that quickly. That Kara didn’t flinch. That she put as much as she did into their relationship. Lena never had the chance to open up to anyone other than Lex. She was a stoic woman. She wasn't about to open up to anyone that showed the slightest of interest. Growing up being a Luthor only taught you to be cautious with the people you relate to. Friends or foes. She never knew, until she was old enough, how to differentiate them. Even then, she had gotten her heart broken and her back stabbed several times.      
  
With Kara, the brunette didn't even have a filter. That woman was the recipient of Lena's secrets and never before had she felt more safe sharing personal things with someone. And here she was, trusting someone her entire family vowed to hate due to the family relations she had with the man of steel.      
  
That night, she couldn't sleep. Most nights, when Kara left to fight criminals, she couldn't stick an eyelid to the other even if she had spent countless hours working. Worry always seemed to cloud her head and overcome her exhaustion. 

 

_ Lee, I’m literally bulletproof. _

_ Does it look like I’ll ever stop worrying? Bulletproof or not, I still worry! _

 

Deciding on getting a snack, maybe some warm milk, she padded downstairs, barefoot, to the kitchen.      
  
Little did she know, her girlfriend was staring at her from the dark corner of the big room. When she opened the refrigerator, she leaned forwards, pondering on what she could possibly crave at 3:30 in the morning. Strong, spandex covered arms wrapped around her waist, making her jump startled "Goodness, Kara give me a heart attack why don't you." Letting out a nervous chuckle, she dared looking over her shoulder to her favorite superhero "Are you okay?" She muttered, turning around to take a glance at the woman's face, examining it with curious eyes. Nothing seemed out of place. 

"Simple. Armed robbery attempt. Piece of cake. Like the one you were just eyeing." Lena blushed shyly, this being disguised by the lack of lighting in the room. Not like Kara didn't notice. She did. She always did. The brunette was somehow strict onto what she ate. Unlike Kara, whose metabolism allowed her to even eat a truck without earning a single pound.      
  
"I was craving something sweet. Blame a woman for that, I dare you."  These words elicited a chuckle from Kara, who all too happily agreed with a nod of her head.   "Actually... I had a better idea in mind, LesbianCorp." She teased Lena, who swatted her arm with her palm. Always being a moron. That nickname had come up during one of their long nights shared, Lena studying some legal papers, and Kara just keeping her company. She had glanced at her, snickering with ice cream almost coming out of her nose and just muttered those words upon gazing at a flannel-wearing Lena. Ever since then, it has stuck with them as a little inside joke.

  
"Let's dance." And before Lena could say something, music was playing in the back. Taylor Swift. Of course. Kara was such a lovesick puppy sometimes.      
  
Using her strong hands, she lifted Lena and placed her on her boots, just so she wouldn't step on the cold floor. One step here, another there. A playful tug of coming and going.   They were laughing by the end of it, having fallen to the floor. Lena on top of Kara. When their eyes locked, Lena could only press a tender kiss to her lips. That's when she knew. This is it. Kara was her soulmate. And she wanted this domesticity for a long time.    
  
Lena loved Kara and Kara loved Lena.     
  
And the world could wait to be saved that night, because LCorp's CEO needed to cuddle her girlfriend into another dimension.


End file.
